bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tinieblas
| birthday = 31 December | gender = Female | height = 211 cm (6'11") | weight = 97 kg (213 lb.) | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Legión de la Oscuridad Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi | occupation = | previous occupation = Leader of the Legión de la Oscuridad general | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Hibris | base of operations = La Aguja Blanca | resurrección = Legión | roleplay debut = Dark War: Initiation }} '''Tinieblas (Spanish for "Darkness") was a unique, "natural-born" , later turned . Once leader of the Legión de la Oscuridad, she became Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi's general after her conversion. She used to operate from La Aguja Blanca located in the . Ever since her second defeat at the hands of Ikiryō Kuragari and Kurokawa Tadayoshi, her soul has been purged and restored to the circle of reincarnation. Appearance Tinieblas is an incredibly tall and quite muscular, yet buxom woman. She has long and wild light purple hair. Her left eye is yellow and snake-like, whilst the other one is characterised by a purple, spiral-pattern iris which seemingly "dissipates" into the lilac sclera. She wears only a tattered robe of unknown origin. The remains of her Hollow mask consist of three nearly identical, small skulls on the top of her head. They are all fused with each other. The middle one faces the front, whereas the other two are positioned to the sides. The central skull has two little, curved horns. Personality Tinieblas's attitude is highly unstable, as she constantly switches amongst different moods in a manner difficult to predict. Silent and brooding, she may suddenly lash out with with little provocation''Dark War: Initiation, Part 2, indulge in a fervent speech or shift to a state of tranquil furyDark War: Termination, Part 1. Moreover, she is determined to achieve her goal of exterminating the Shinigami, and becomes inhumanly furious when it appears she may lose ''Dark War: Termination, Part 3. Whereas she supposedly does not treat her subordinates as true comrades''Dark War: Culmination, Part 1, their deaths at the hands of seem to be the reason she hates the latter and her main motivation in invading the , as she intends to slay all Soul Reapers specifically to exact revenge. History A minor Hollow centuries ago, Tinieblas feasted upon Human souls, constantly frightened the Shinigami would one day find and kill her. However, she evolved over time and became a . Initially lost to the tempest of souls sharing a common body, she ultimately managed to partially subdue them and gain control. As such, she developed further and evolved into an . Subsequently, she joined a group of other Menos in order to work together toward accomplishing even greater power. Over many years the Adjuchas grew close and became friends. Whilst most of them perished in the process, the few remaining ones managed to achieve the top of Hollow evolution, the . They reigned together over the , feared and fearless. However, one day a mysterious Shinigami visited the dimension and slayed countless Hollows in a matter of days. The Vasto Lorde group, Tinieblas amongst them, confronted the Shinigami and tried to stop his genocide. Although, the Soul Reaper had proven to be too strong, and all Vasto Lorde sans Tinieblas were killed. As a sort of mockery or cruel punishment, he cracked Tinieblas's mask and departed, leaving her defeated and alone. As she tore off the remnants of her mask in despair, Tinieblas not only regained her powers, but changed and became substantially stronger. Now an , she began gathering an army of Hollows and nurturing the next generation of Vasto Lorde. Successful, she planned to exact her revenge on the despised Shinigami by invading the . Plot The Dark War Arc When the elite Shinigami task force invades Hueco Mundo, Tinieblas is informed about this by her deputy, Hibris. Consequently, she orders him to tell the other Vasto Lorde to prepare to eliminate the intruders. She remains on her throne and does not interfere in the subsequent fighting. As several of her subordinates perish, she notes this and reminesces about events as a result of which she has ended up as an Arrancar leader of a Hollow army. Rather than help her remaining generals, she stays in the throne room and braces herself to face the Shinigami should they eventually reach her. Some time later, Captain Tarō Kinzoku enters the room. After Tinieblas delivers a short but fervent speech, the two engage into an intense battle. She initially holds the upper hand, despite the fact the Shinigami uses Shikai from the start. Ultimately, he releases Bankai and turns the tide of battle in his favour, prompting Tinieblas to use in order to regain the advantage. The top of La Aguja Blanca is destroyed, and the unconscious Captain lands on the white desert. Captain Sakamoto Risa heals some of his wounds, whilst Fudo Shōdo stalls the approaching Tinieblas long enough for Haruka Mewokuramasu to intercept her with her Bankai's ultimate technique. Tinieblas struggles inside the labirynth of glass, overwhelmed by her enemy's special abilities. Increasingly desperate and furious, she eventually releases her and utterly defeats Mewokuramasu. Freed from the Bankai, Tinieblas engages the other Captains and overwhelms them with her immense power. Grand Kidō Chief Kurokawa Tadayoshi commences an onslaught of high-level spells, finishing with Hadō #91, but the Arrancar survives and continues fighting. As she is being stalled by Captain Risa and later Kenpachi Kuufuku, Ikiryō Kuragari devises a plan to defeat her. With additional, unexpected help from previously seemingly defeated Captains Shōdo and Kinzoku, Tinieblas is distracted sufficiently to be bound by a full-power Bakudō #90. Immobilised, she struggles ferociously to free herself as Captain Kuragari blasts her several times with his ultimate Bankai technique, disintegrating her body and eventually killing her. The Chiaroscuro Arc Approximately 12 years later Tinieblas is made a general by an immensily powerful known as Lord Bane, and together with numerous other Sinners escapes from through unknown means. Some time later, she observes as a group of her new comrades slaughter a Shinigami squad, commenting that Yemon Himura has guts to charge at Tōru Yōshanai, who then swiftly kills the Third Seat Officer ''Chiaroscuro: Premonition, Part 3. Tinieblas participates in the fight staged between three complete Gotei 13 Divisions and a large number of Togabito the following night. Choosing to challenge Kenpachi Kuufuku, she states she remembers him from the time he briefly fought her back in Hueco Mundo. She summons her ebony black nodachi and quickly forces the Captain to activate his Bankai. Subsequently, Kenpachi gradually pushes her on the defensive, prompting her to cease holding back in turn Chiaroscuro: Annihilation, Part 2. Unable to overcome the Bankai with her base power, she eventually activates her Resurrección Chiaroscuro: Annihilation, Part 4. Even though Kenpachi goes all out and puts up a good fight, she at last kills him with Chiaroscuro: Annihilation, Part 5. Powers and Abilities Trivia *Tinieblas's Resurrección powers are based on a supernatural entity called "Legion" from LordGalvatron's unfinished, non-Bleach novel. *Her creator had considered her return as a long before actually starting the Chiaroscuro story arc. Appearances The Dark War Arc *''Dark War: Initiation'' *''Dark War: Culmination'' *''Dark War: Termination'' The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Premonition'' *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' ''The Last Sunset'' References Category:Antagonists Category:Arrancar Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female